


Dean doesn't pray like others

by casness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel listens to Dean pray and rant to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean doesn't pray like others

**Author's Note:**

>  First time writing Supernatural fanfiction.

Castiel was sitting on the park bench overlooking a play ground. It was dark and no one was out but this was the place where he and Dean first talked about responsibilities. Castiel tilted his head slightly when he felt the profound bond between Dean and him spark. Dean was calling again, unfortunately Castiel was not in the mood to answer.

 _"Cas, I know what you did. The hell, man? You know what knowing all that will do to him! I wanted to tell him when the time was right!"_

For a while the connection was quiet. Castiel expanded his energy to look in on Dean. The man was sitting on hood of the Impala sipping bear.

 _"Thank you, Cas for doing something that I might not have had the energy to do."_

Castiel felt the warmth and the angry that underlie that statement. Humans were so contradictory, simple desires but such complex emotions. Castiel sighed as he shifted his wings. They felt cramped whenever he took his human form. Castiel stood up and as he was about to go to Heaven, he heard Dean again.

 _"Cas, we need to talk. We could use your knowledge on something we found."_

Castiel sighed again. Despite what Dean may think he cannot come every time they called. He came for Sam because hearing Sam call him after he awoke with his soul was shocking. Castiel never expected Sam to survive. He brought his wing to his hand and plucked one of the feathers, which as soon as plucked took a corporal form. A long and soft gray feather appeared in Castiel's hand. He thought of Dean's location and teleported the feather there before he went to Heaven.

Dean sat on the hood of the Impala nursing his beer. He glanced to his right when he felt a warmth go through him, the same warmth that he felt every time Castiel appeared. There was no one there, but on the hood next to him lay a feather. Dean smiled slightly as he realized that this was Castiel's feather. He took a sip of his beer and continued to talk about the day, "Dragons, Cas. We hunted Dragons today..."


End file.
